The Sound Of Silence
by birdwoman95
Summary: Harry's treatment at the Dursleys didn't make him – it broke him. At Hogwarts, broken children make their way to the home of the badgers. No one protects like a badger. The outcome? Heads fly. This is the trial of Albus Dumbledore. Rating due to child abuse mentions. Format is weird.


Mary Sue Files 1: The Sound of Silence - In which there is finally an adult who takes interest in doing her job and protecting children in her charge. I've completely rewritten Pomona Sprout and a few other adults to make them act like... well... adults.

The format of much of this story is meant to be a court transcript kind of thing. There are no quotes – EVERYTHING is a quote, unless it is an action that the court transcriber added; those are in parentheses. Memories are in italics. Sorry about the formatting. I really don't like formatting!

There is a recounting of the prophecy from book 5. Not sure how to format that as a quote from a book.

 _~~begin story~~  
_

 _~Confidential ~_

 **Official Transcript**

Ministry of Magic

Inquiry 27811

Inquisitor: Amelia Bones, DMLE

Presiding: undetermined / Tiberius Ogden, Seat 19

Wizengamot status: Full seating reqested, full lockdown initiated, secrecy oath initiated.

 **Seat 71 – Houghton Avery:**

Madame Bones, it seems that the full number of our members are in attendance. We're all… quite interested in what it is you've brought us together for this day. Shall we have our Chief Warlock preside?

 **Madame Bones:**

As Warlock Dumbledore is one of the targets of this inquiry, that would constitute a conflict of interest.

(indistinct muttering from various seats)

 **Madame Bones:**

I would request a more neutral party, perhaps Seat 19, Tiberius Ogden, preside?

 **Seat 24 – Temperence Crompton**

Seconded

 **Seat 19 – Tiberius Ogden – acting presider:**

Accepted.

(Pause for T. Ogden to take presiding seat)

 **Madame Bones:**

We are here today for an official inquiry into child abuse, promotion of the abuse of a magical child, misuse of magic against muggles, misappropriation of funds, and theft.

 **Seat 48 – Lucius Malfoy:**

Though the abuse of any magical child is, of course, a horror we should avoid at all costs, this body has little to do with what should be considered, by your list, crimes. That should be the realm of DMLE.

 **Madame Bones:**

As head of DMLE, I acknowledge that statement. However, as this body assumed responsibility for the minor when said minor's parents were killed, a precedent was set. Ladies and Gentlemen, you voted to negate the wishes of the parents when it came to the care for their orphan. You then allowed one of your members to take direct control of this child's welfare. He – at best – neglected his duty. Now, you must decide how to resolve the situation.

 **Seat 03 – Minister's Seat - Cornelius Fudge; Minister For Magic**

Madame Bones, the inquiry statement did not contain the name of the child. As the doors are now locked and secrecy ensured, can you reveal the identity of the minor?

 **Madame Bones:**

The minor is one Harry James Potter, son of Lily Marie Potter nee Evans and James Charlus Potter.

(pause – several minutes of indistinct mumbling)

 **Seat 11 – Augusta Longbottom:**

Are you telling us the Boy Who Lived – and should, by all accounts, have lived with me, was abused?

 **Madame Bones:**

My office shall give evidence through witness memory – verified memories viewed by projector pensieve – and expert testimony. We shall show the extent of the neglect and abuse toward Heir Potter. We shall seek to sever all ties between House Potter and Chief Warlock Dumbledore, who, again, has – at best – neglected his duty. Primarily, we shall be looking for a way to resolve the care and responsibility of Mr. Harry Potter.

 **Presider Tiberius Ogden:**

Very well, Madame Bones. Please proceed with your inquiry.

 **Madame Bones:**

Before I begin, please note that the truth detection is currently set to function on the witness chair. Should any witness purposefully state a falsehood, the chair will glow. This detection is up to level 10 occlumens – higher, even, than our Chief Warlock.

 **Presider Tiberius Ogden:**

So noted.

 **Madame Bones:**

I hereby call Pomona Sprout to the witness box.

(Pomona Sprout leaves public area and steps into witness box. She then sits in witness chair.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Please state your name, your credentials, and one obvious falsehood for the record.

 **Pomona Sprout:**

My name is Pomona Sprout. I am a master herbologist, a potions master, teacher of herbology at Hogwarts, head of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts, and Queen of the Universe.

(general laughter, to be noted: witness chair glowed red briefly as last title was stated.)

 **Madame Bones:**

This is an inquiry into the care of one Harry Potter. As it is not a trial, I will not ask questions unless your deposition does not answer specific questions I have. Could you please summarize to the Wizengamot the current situation with Heir Potter and all you know of it?

 **Pomona Sprout:**

Certainly. As I stated, I am head of Hufflepuff house. What many do not know is that there are two houses in Hogwarts that primarily host the abused children we get. The ones who have learned to cope, to outwit their aggressors, tend to head to Slytherin house. The ones who have been broken by their torture, the ones who need to learn that not all humans are vile creatures, they head to the sett – the nest of the badgers. My cubs know how to spot abuse. We generally see one child with this condition every year or two; I've had eight since my tenure started.

 **Madame Bones:**

As a side note, can you tell us how you normally handle these cases?

 **Pomona Sprout:**

There is no "normal." These cases are all unique. Physically, well, I have contacts in both St. Mungo's and within your own office. We generally get sign-off to use the time chamber early in the first year, and the physical remnants of the abuse get handled quickly. The mental healing, however, can take years. That's where the loyalty of the Puffs really comes to play. In the interest of complete transparency – the good members of this institution should know that I, myself, was one of those cubs. My parents had been killed in the blood risings of the fourties. They were both muggleborn. I was given to my mother's parents who were religious fanatics. They had decided that magic had stolen their daughter and they tried to, shall we say, cure me. It's why the hat picked me as head of Hufflepuff house. And it's why I knew that Mr. Potter was in trouble the first time I saw him.

 **Madame Bones:**

I would like to view now three different memories. The first is of the sorting this year, where you shall all see what Mr. Potter looked like on his re-entry into the magical world. The second and third are both memories from Mr. Potter's first potions class. Beyond the actions of the professor of the class, I would like to point you to the actions of Mr. Potter.

(Memory 1 submitted Pomona Sprout)

 _The contents of the memory (attached) detail the sorting of Harry Potter. He appeared several inches shorter and stones lighter than his peers. He spoke to no one. His eyes remained on the floor, even through the sorting. Upon sitting at Hufflepuff table, he visibly shrunk from those paying him attention and stayed completely silent. He ate almost none of the food in front of him._

(Memory 2 submitted Amelia Bones on behalf of minor niece Susan Bones)

 _The contents of the memory (attached) detail the first potions class of the Hufflepuff entering class of 1991-2. Professor Snape, upon taking roll of the class, brought direct attention to Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter did not raise his eyes from his desk. The professor asked several direct questions; Mr. Potter did not give evidence of having heard those questions. When the professor received no acknowledgement of his queries, he became visibly angered. He approached Mr. Potter directly, raising his voice to maximum levels, decrying Mr. Potter's heritage, person, and intelligence. Finally, upon receiving no obvious attention from Mr. Potter, Master Snape physically lifted the student from the desk in an attempt to get a response from the child. Even the violent shaking of Mr. Potter's person did not change the absent look on Mr. Potter's face._

(Memory 3 submitted Letitia Goldstein on behalf of minor son Anthony Goldstein)

 _The contents of the memory (attached) are corroborating detail of the first potions class of the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw combination. Mr. Goldstein is a Ravenclaw, and as such, had a different view of the classroom. Most of the children in the class were extremely frightened by the behavior of the potions professor – a side inquiry should be made into this behavior. It is also to be noted that there was no response to any of the abuse from Mr. Potter from either point of view._

(After a brief silence, many of the members of the chamber have called for a separate investigation into Potions Master Snape and his teaching credentials. Madame Bones called for order.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Ladies and Gentlemen. Wizards and Witches. We have all heard stories coming from Hogwarts over the last decade. Many of us have questioned the faculty separately. We now have means to do so more directly with greater impact. That, however, is not the reason for today's conclave. I would like to return to the behavior and reactions of Mr. Potter.

(memories 2 and 3 viewed again)

 **Madame Bones:**

Mistress Sprout, can you summarize for us how you proceeded with regards to Mr. Potter?

 **Pomona Sprout:**

Several of my kits came to me to talk about what happened in that class. I directed your own niece to contact you, using my floo, to inform you as soon as possible to begin your investigations. Then, I began investigations of my own. It was reported to me that Mr. Potter's clothing was inadequate, at best. His few items of clothing were threadbare and did not fit him. His lone pair of shoes had holes and were held together with cellotape – a muggle adhesive. He had no toiletries. He squinted at any writing he had to read and often rubbed his head as though it ached. He did not eat enough sustenance at mealtimes. However, his area of the sett was meticulously neat and clean even before the elves attended to it. He read all assignments, but he did not seem to be able to write with a quill. Obviously, no one had trained him, and it also looked as though he had several bent fingers – a sign of breakages that were never properly set.

I went about finding out who it was that introduced him to the wizarding world. In the end, it was Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts' gamekeeper, who had been tasked with bringing Mr. Potter back to the wizarding world. He's a gentle giant, with a huge heart, but he had never been properly trained in introduction, and he missed a great deal of details.

Putting together what I had learned, I once again contacted your office with details. I also contacted the healers, and together, we made the decision to do full-scale healing the following Friday night.

 **Madame Bones:**

I call upon the tolerance of this body. I have several memories submitted by Mistress Sprout. They detail her interaction with Mr. Potter over the next few days. Though they may not seem exactly relevant, I once again ask you to take notice of Mr. Potter's appearance, behavior, and general health.

(Memory 4: Pomona Sprout)

 _The contents of the next two memories are several conversations between Mr. Potter and Mistress Sprout. All quotes are from Mistress Sprout, as Mr. Potter has not spoken in any memory yet provided._

 _"It's Friday afternoon, your classes are done, so we can go get some things that you didn't know you needed before you came here," Though Mr. Potter had not made eye contact, he seemed to shrink more at this statement. "Don't be embarrassed! You've not gone away to school before, and I imagine Hagrid's not been one to take boys through the Alley. Nobody's fault – he was there more for protection, and no one told either of you what you really need. So, we'll fix that this afternoon, okay?" Though Mr. Potter neither acknowledge or refused, he visibly seemed to relax. The two proceeded to walk from Mistress Sprout's room off of the Hufflepuff Common Room to Mr. Potter's dorm room. Mistress Sprout looked at Harry's trunk and visibly sighed._

 _"You have the wrong kind of trunk. You live with non-magicals, correct?" Mr. Potter stiffened again, and slightly nodded. "Well, the statue of secrecy requires that they can't accidentally have contact with your magical possessions. So, we need a trunk that is locked to your magic and is big enough for all of your things to go in. This trunk isn't that, right? Let's exchange it. Do you have your receipts, Harry?" At this, the boy nodded, pulled out a Gringott's wallet, pulled out several parchments, and handed them to her. Mistress Sprout looked through the receipts. There was a tightening of her mouth, but no other indication of any emotion._

 _"OK, we'll go to normal London first. We'll pick you up some toiletries and some more clothes – I'm guessing you don't have a lot of winter gear; most folks don't know how cold it gets up here in the wilds of Scotland. I noticed you did some nice sketches of the plants in class this week – maybe some art supplies?" Mr. Potter was fully looking at his Head now, and his eyes brightened. "We'll get you some calligraphy books, too, so you can learn how to deal with the quill better." Mr. Potter blushed slightly. Mistress Sprout leaned in slightly to the child and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret. I've never learned to use a quill. I use a fountain pen instead." She showed him her pens in her pocket and winked._

(Memory 5: Pomona Sprout)

 _The contentents of this memory consist of interaction between Mistress Sprout and Mr. Potter. The pair wandered in several shops. It is to be noted that Mr. Potter refused to even look at any items. Mistress Sprout had in her possession a badger questionnaire, apparently filled out by all first years. Mistress Sprout proceeded to purchase standard clothing for all different weather in the colors he favored. It is to be noted that the sizes purchased were much larger than Mr. Potter's form. As he was going into the healing chamber that evening, Mistress Sprout planned for some growth in both height and muscle mass. The next shop was a bric-a-brac store containing high-quality used children's toys. Mistress Sprout purchased several non-electric items that Mr. Potter studied surreptitiously… a large container named legos and a large set of what muggles consider fantasy figurines: dragons, wizards, and other magical creatures. The last stop was an art supplies at a wholesaler where she filled the cart. When they loaded the supplies into Mr. Potter's trunk, he whispered, "Thank you."_

 _It was, according to Mistress Sprout, the only time anyone heard Mr. Potter speak that entire week._

(Memory 6: Pomona Sprout):

 _The contents of this memory are a confrontation between Mistress Sprout and Tantalus Treffle, trunk maker. It is to be noted how Mr. Potter acts in the presence of conflict._

 _"Mr. Treffle? I am Pomona Sprout. I believe you know who I am. This is one of my newest badgers. He lives with muggles, but he was sold the wrong trunk. Unfortunately, you charged him for the muggle-raised trunk – twice what a standard trunk is – but you gave him a standard trunk with no enchantments. Normally, I'd just make you give him the correct trunk, and maybe make you throw in a charm or two to keep you in line. But do you know who you took advantage of? This is the boy who lived."_

 _The man who sold the trunk visibly paled. Mr. Potter frowned when his Head of House mentioned his title. There was almost a look of distaste on his visage, though he still stared at the floor and said nothing._

 _"You're going to give him a top of the line trunk: multi compartment with expansions on each, all of the warding against damage and theft, charms to automatically sort, protect, and retrieve. Do you understand? Oh, and you're going to include a bookbag with all the same charms. In exchange, we won't go to the Prophet and tell them what you did to the magical world's savior."_

 _The man had started paling as soon as he realized he'd been caught. Pomona Sprout has a reputation that precedes her, she is known as someone not to be trifled with, business-wise. To have compounded that error by swindling Harry Potter would be disastrous to this man's business. If word got out, his business would never recover. That knowledge was clearly visible on the man's face. He led them to a dark, subtly gorgeous trunk. As it was clear the businessman would not fight back, Mr. Potter also relaxed his stance._

 _"That won't be a problem, Madame. This trunk is made of magical teak – don't get that wood often, as it's hard to import – but it takes enchantments and charms like nobody's business, it does. Best trunk I have in the store, frankly, and I'd be honored if Mr. Potter would accept it as an apology." He was losing hundreds of galleons, but it was either lose the money or lose his business. Sprout studied him with a gimlet eye then nodded. The man turned back to Harry._

 _"Do you see a book bag you like, young man?" the trunk seller was very polite, much more than was necessary. Mr. Potter either did not notice or did not acknowledge this fawning. He looked at the backpacks and the messenger bags and he settled on one of the latter, in a rich, dark leather. Mistress Sprout chuckled lightly at the choice. Young Mr. Potter had picked what was probably the best bag of the lot, quality wise. It is to be noted that he looked at the rucksacks with trepidation and kept well away from them._

 _The trunk salesman quickly showed Harry how to lock the items to his magic, and they transferred his belongings (including the new messenger bag) into the new trunk. He demonstrated how to call the trunk to himself, and Harry's eyes widened in wonder. His trunk couldn't be taken from him._

 _"Since you were so polite about this whole thing, I think Mr. Potter would be willing to give you back the original trunk, signed." Mistress Sprout looked down at Mr. Potter with a question in her eye, and he nodded. "You could sell it as the only official piece of Boy Who Lived paraphernalia. He actually did own and use this trunk."_

 _The salesman appeared to be ready to cry – this time in relief. He'd be able to make back almost what he'd lost between the bag and the trunk – maybe he'd break even or even pull ahead, depending on how he sold the trunk. The deal was struck, and the teacher and student left the shop with all three people content. Mr. Potter pulled his new trunk behind him and there was a visible relaxation in his step that hadn't been there before._

(Memory 7: Pomona Sprout)

 _The contents of the following memory are a visit to the optometrist. It is to be noted that the glasses Mr. Potter had been in possession of were not meant for him. They were not the correct prescription. There had been damage done to the eyes – a history showed that glasses had been needed for approximately 5 years but had only been provided for two of those years, and prompting of Mr. Potter revealed he'd never had an eye doctor appointment. An owner history spell revealed that Mr. Potter's glasses were someone else's before they were his – most likely they were from a donation bin. His new glasses were made with all of the standard charms: self cleaning and repair, auto sun shading, anti-summoning. Mistress Sprout also explained the concept of magi-shield to stop visual compulsions and legilimency. When those concepts were understood, Mr. Potter's eyes become demonstrably wider, and he nodded vigorously. Madame Sprout added the magi-shield enchantment to the order and smiled and ruffled Mr. Potter's hair. He stiffened slightly, but he did not pull away. The pair then went to a bookstore to pass the time until the glasses were done (as explained by Mistress Sprout). There, she had a muggleborn packet brought out – and she told the clerk to get all of the suggested supplemental material, including extra books for all of the standard courses, overviews of all other courses (even ones that weren't offered at Hogwarts anymore), guides to the school and the culture, and standard fictional books that most wizarding children had read before school. It was apparent that Mr. Potter had not gotten the muggleborn packet before. While Mr. Potter was reading through the packet, Mistress Sprout added a number of books, including a Potter family history, estate management, and magical art books. She'd also pulled from her own bag and proceeded to enlarge a package denoted: Waterstones on the outside. It obviously contained books. As she put them in order on the bookshelves of Mr. Potter's trunk, it was noted that the titles covered art, craft, boy-targeted non-fiction and fiction books there, as well as primer material for homeschooled children for the next few grades of muggle schooling._

(When asked why she had provided these materials, Mistress Sprout answered: "Mr. Potter may well decide, after he's seen how the Magical world dumped him, that he wants to leave it. I want to make sure he has that option.")

(Memory 8: Pomona Sprout)

 _The contents of this memory are at a café where Mr. Potter and Mistress Sprout are taking supper. Mr. Potter is wearing his new spectacles and throughout the meal eats less than one quarter of anything on his plate, which was a small helping to begin. Once again, all quotations are from Mistress Sprout unless otherwise denoted._

 _"You may wonder why we're not headed back to school. I have to admit, I haven't been wholly honest with you. I did notice you didn't have the right clothes – sellotaped shoes are not standard for anyone. Your caretakers quite obviously did not take care. We're going to fix that, completely tonight."_

 _Mr. Potter did not raise his head, though his expression seemed to cross between embarrassment and puzzlement._

 _"Mr. Potter, you are not the first, and sadly you will not be the last, badger to come to the sett needing significant help. Often, when a magical child is in a non-magical home, the adults are intimidated by the magic. They sometimes take that fear out on the child. This can take several forms, but in your case, I can see that they withheld food and possibly physically hurt you._

 _"Don't be ashamed. It was not your fault. They are weak, small-minded persons to harm a child. But we're going to wash you of them today. I am going to take you to St. Mungos – that's our hospital. There's a time chamber. Every hour spent in the chamber is an equivalent of three days inside. That means that if you're there for the maximum time – 36 hours – you've got almost four months intensive healing."_

 _Still. Mr. Potter did not raise his head. He seemed frozen, as he had been when Professor Snape had berated him. "Mr. Potter, please. There is no shame in this. Not in you, at any rate. Your relatives? They shoulder the majority of the blame. Whoever placed you there shoulders the rest. Look at me, please. It is not your fault, and you can get past this. I know you can." At this point, Mistress Sprout started to roll back her sleeve. "I know you can. I did. I was a badger, just like you. JUST like you." For the first time, Mr. Potter showed emotion. His eyes widened, then he looked at the awful scar on her arm. "I asked them to leave just this one, to remind me of what I'd overcome. My grandparents burned me, they whipped me, they almost drowned me, trying to get the devil out of me._

 _"I didn't speak when I first came to Hogwarts, either. They'd broken my voicebox with their torture. I don't know if your lack of speech is for the same reason, but I UNDERSTAND. And I KNOW you can get past this. I know." Mistress Sprout then initiated physical contact. She reached over and squeezed Mr. Potter's hand. It appeared that squeezed back. Then he took a deep breath and nodded. "So, that's why I got you so many books and art supplies and toys. You're going to need something to do while all the potions are working. Oh, and you can borrow this." She pulled a case out of her bag. It's a magical stereo. Plays the music in a range set here" – she pointed to a button that said range – "but is silent outside that. Runs off magic, so you should be good. I've brought my whole cd collection here," she indicated a rounded CD case, "it has an expansion charm – there're are dozens of CD's in here. But sorry, I only really like classical music. If I'd time, I'd have gotten you some others. But you didn't fill in the music portion of the questionnaire."_

 **Madame Sprout:**

I dropped off Mr. Potter at St. Mungos that evening. He entered into the chamber with physical and mind healers (I believe there were three healers in all), an auror, and two house elves. I retrieved him Sunday afternoon – at which time, he had gained at least half a foot in height and a few stone. He also looked at me, eye-to-eye, and greeted me vocally. He is doing better: he still does not like conflict or loud noises. He meets with the mind healer weekly and is still on potions to completely repair all of the damage done to his young body. But he will completely recover, we are told.

 **Madame Bones:**

Thank you Madame Sprout for both your testimony and your diligence.

(Pause for Madame Sprout to vacate witness chair)

 **Madame Bones:**

I now call Auror Wenton Willoughby to the stand. Auror Willoughby – who has also had healing training - will testify both as to the treatment needed for Mr. Potter and the obvious crimes discovered to have been perpetrated upon Mr. Potter. Auror, please state your name and credentials and one obvious falsehood.

(Auror Willoughby approaches the witness stand.)

 **Witness - Auror Constantine Willoughby**

My name is Constantine Willoughby. I am a most senior auror and a master healer. I have served on the auror force for 15 years; I was a healer for 15 years before that. I was in the healing chamber throughout Mr. Potter's treatment. Also, I adore pumpkin juice.

(it is noted that the chair blazed red at the last statement. Several of the members tittered at the last statement.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Thank you, Auror. Could you please summarize for us the physical and magical condition Mr. Potter was found to be in upon entering the healing chamber, and any relevant facts found in your investigations this last six weeks?

(the witness nodded briefly and took a deep breath before beginning his testimony.)

 **Witness - Auror Constantine Willoughby**

The family charged with raising Mr. Potter systematically abused Mr. Potter physically, verbally, and emotionally. There were indications of over 20 breaks in minor and major bones of his body, as well as countless hairline fractures. We had to vanish and regrow his entire skeleton due to growth issues. We could only do so after providing two weeks' worth of concentrated healing and tissue growth potion,s as his bones needed to re-grow with a more acceptable density. Without these treatments, Mr. Potter would have had severely stunted growth and much skeletal pain and weakness as he entered into his adult life.

(witness pause to drink water.)

Several of his internal organs had been stressed to the point that they needed to be replaced. His magic seems to have protected the critical, irreplaceable systems, such as his brain, liver, and heart. His lungs had to be regrown due to extensive scarring. Mr. Potter had obviously suffered from many colds and most probably pneumonia. He had never seen a healer or a muggle physician in his memory. Without this healing, Mr. Potter almost certainly would have suffered from – if not died from – internal organ failure.

(witness pause to drink water.)

Mr. Potter was worked hard as any house elf – he spent countless hours cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, and gardening. Any incidents of magic or of shoddy work – or even of excellent work – were rewarded with starvation and time in the boot cupboard under the stairs. This had been his bedroom until he got his Hogwarts letter. When they weren't starving him, they fed him only garbage or table scraps.

Though the physical issues were myriad – and compounded by malnutrition – the … people who held him in their home did all they could to mentally and emotionally annihilate Mr. Potter, also. They isolated him from all other children through warnings to other parents, refusal to dress him properly, and encouragement of their own son to beat anyone who was pleasant to Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter never complained about this treatment.

Magical scans noted and removed the following curses and hexes: muggle obfuscation, core binding, intelligence binding, compulsions to be silent, meek, accepting. All of these had the magical signature of Mr. Dumbledore. Additionally, Mr. Dumbledore seems to have made free with the Potter vaults. A priceless heirloom of Potter family was held by Dumbledore, who stated he planned to return it as a yuletide gift. The heirloom has been checked – Mr. Dumbledore added his own magics to it – magic to monitor its use and allow him to override its protections.

(witness pause to take drink of water.)

It is of note that all other personal property of Potters, including photo albums, Potter family keepsakes, and the family library, were put in Potter main vault by Mr. Dumbledore, locked away from Mr. Potter until he becomes of age and has access to the vault. Money taken from Potter vaults was used to pay for the home where Mr. Potter was held and an additional home less than half a mile from that residence.

(witness pause as the general murmurings of the wizengamot became very loud.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Silence, please. Please let Auror Willoughby finish his statement.

 **Witness - Auror Constantine Willoughby**

The additional residence housed a squib who is a known ally of Dumbledore.

Questioning of this squib revealed that the squib had been placed in Mr. Potter's neighborhood as a first-line warning. If she saw any magic-users in the neighborhood, she was to floo Dumbledore at once. She also presented proof that she attempted to tell Dumbledore of Mr. Potter's living conditions several times. When she was ignored, she turned to the muggle police. When no action was taken, she continued to complain, until she was told, in polite terms of course, to mind her own or she would lose her home. She tried to care for Mr. Potter as she could being kind, sneaking him food… but the people that held Mr. Potter would not let him near her after they found out she was nice to him.

 **Madame Bones:**

Are there any attempts to retrieve the funds used for purchase of these properties?

 **Witness - Auror Constantine Willoughby**

Gringotts Bank has provided a complimentary barrister for Mr. Potter. The initial residence is being dealt with as part of the bargaining those… people are reaching with their own justice system. The squib's property was in Mr. Dumbledore's name, and has been reclaimed and is in the process of being sold. Mr. Potter was given short access to the Potter vault and has reclaimed several of his parents' keepsakes.

 **Madame Bones:**

And the physical, mental, and magical issues?

 **Witness - Auror Constantine Willoughby**

All were caught in a timely manner. There is a short window once a student begins Hogwarts in which to address these types of conditions. Mr. Potter will make a full physical recovery. Mental recovery will be contingent on continuing treatment that – incidentally – Mr. Dumbledore in his role as Headmaster has tried to block. The magical bindings and curses were all removed and will – particularly the bindings – need to be monitored to ensure that there are no side effects. This is scheduled to be handled by the healer visiting Mr. Potter weekly.

 **Madame Bones:**

Thank you for your testimony and your efforts, Auror.

(Auror Willoughby vacates the witness chair and returns to public area.)

 **Madame Bones:**

We've heard that the family Mr. Potter was tortured by is facing the muggle justice system. Because most of these crimes occurred in the muggle world, I have reached out to the muggle justice system for a summary of events there. I call to the stand Detective Inspector Felicity Cresswell.

(Witness Felicity Cresswell exits public area and steps to witness stand. There is a great deal of loud murmuring in the chamber. Calling a muggle to the stand is not a practice that the transcriptionist can recall happening before. More research to be done. – edited note: no research needed.)

 **Witness – Detective Inspector Felicity Cresswell. Senior Detective Inspector for Scotland Yard:**

My name is Detective Inspector Felicity Cresswell. I am considered a muggleborn witch, though my cousin is also muggleborn, hinting that perhaps we are actually squib-born. I attended Hogwarts, graduated class of 75. I'm also a world-famous opera singer.

(chair glowed red at the last statement.)

 **Madame Bones:**

DI Cresswell, can you summarize what your relationship is to this case, please?

 **Witness - DI Cresswell:**

I work for a special division within Scotland Yard. We're staffed with squibs and muggleborn. Whenever there's a crime in the kingdom that smells of magic, we get assigned.

The Dursleys have already been convicted of child abuse based on evidence presented. They did not contest the overwhelming evidence and are already being sentenced. We tried to keep it quiet, but papers got a hold of it and wanted to know how it was missed at primary school. In the non-magical world teachers are required to report any suspicion of abuse to law enforcement.

To be clear, most of his teachers didn't notice the abuse. We wondered how, but got our answer quickly at the magical diagnosis chart of Mr. Potter. He was cursed with mild muggle obfuscation charms. These led to most people simply not noticing him, at all. The PE – physical education - teacher, a Mr. Howard, seems to be what we call a magic null. He didn't react to our talking compulsions, so probably saw right through the charms on Mr. Potter to the real condition of the boy. He took complaints to school nurse and principal no fewer than 5 times. The principal took money to cover it up. He's lost his teaching license and is awaiting trial.

The nurse, Miss Nancy Dress, on the other hand, did both paperwork and computer work documenting the complaints. Her paperwork disappeared and she shows signs of several memory charms.

 **Seat 29: Frankincense Botts:**

We would like to question this nurse to understand what her testing showed.

 **Witness - DI Cresswell:**

I apologize, but that is impossible. We left the memory charms in place, per standard procedure. When Nurse Dress found her own records of the boy in her computer system, but noticed that she'd never acted on them, and she saw the extent of what she'd ignored, she took her own life. She couldn't live with the guilt. She leaves behind a husband, two grown daughters, and a grandson, all of whom are bewildered at the idea that such a woman would ignore a child in need. They think she must have had a diseased brain, and they missed the signs. Their family may never recover.

Mr. Howard, in the meanwhile, did not rest. When two years of complaints passed with no action, he went to the local branch of the Yard. He had a friend who was an inspector – Inspector Dickinson. Inspector Dickinson also showed signs of a memory charm. He also had destroyed written records, but Mr. Howard was adamant that there had been at least one report filed. A local gang of troubled youths found out that this officer of the law had allowed child abuse to go on uncorrected, and they sought revenge for Mr. Potter. They beat Inspector Dickinson to death. He leaves behind a wife, two children under the age of ten, and a shattered reputation.

 **Seat 48 – Lucius Malfoy:**

They are muggles; our hands are tied.

 **Witness - DI Cresswell.:**

Not so. Inspector Dickinson's wife is Calliope Pennyfeather: squib. She's completely aware of the magical world; her parents disowned her at age 11 when she didn't receive a Hogwarts letter. Both of her offspring have magical cores and will almost certainly be invited to Hogwarts. As she is aware of the magical world, and as Harry Potter is a big name in the magical world, she already has suspicions. She's started picking up the Prophet again. At the very least, I expect she will contact a solicitor and make attempts at the Dumbledore estate.

(At this, the detective stared at Dumbledore.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Thank you DI Cresswell.

(the witness left the stand.)

 **Presider Tiberius Ogden:**

Madame Bones, you have presented a great deal of evidence of malfeasance. But Mr. Dumbledore is a man who has always held the greatest of respect from the majority of this body. I, for one, would like to hear any justification that he might have for such behavior.

 **Madame Bones:**

I completely agree. At this time, I would like to call Albus Dumbledore to the stand.

(Albus Dumbledore slowly placed himself in the witness seat.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Please state your name and qualifications for the record.

 **Seat 02 – Chief Warlock's Seat – Albus Dumbledore.**

My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the British Wizangamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards' Conclave. My one falsehood is that I have benefitted in any way emotionally or financially from what has happened to Mr. Potter these last ten years.

(The chair glowed briefly a dull red at the last statement.)

 **Madame Bones:**

Mr. Dumbledore, we have heard witness accounts and viewed memories of the treatment that you have allowed – no, that you have REQUIRED – be perpetrated upon Mr. Harry James Potter. We have heard of misallocation of funds and denial of basic human rights and familial information. You didn't even have a proper introduction to the magical world for the child. Do you, Mr. Dumbledore, have ANY justification for what you have allowed to happen – rather ENSURED would happen - to this child?

 **Seat 02 – Chief Warlock's Seat – Albus Dumbledore.**

(It is to be noted that tears rolled down Mr. Dumbledore's face as he testified.)

I know there is no justification that can prove to you all what I have done… it was necessary. The war… Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as you all know him, he can't be gotten rid of unless Mr. Potter is, also, gotten rid of.

(witness pause.)

It's a prophecy, you see. A prophecy was given me by Sybill Trelawney. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ Voldemort marked Harry as equal. So long as Harry was beaten down, Voldemort was weak. I have, as you all know, a spy within the deatheater ranks. They have a mark – it's called a dark mark. It has been, from that Halloween until very recently, pale, almost invisible. As Harry was reintroduced to the wizarding world, it started to darken. And, when he was sent to St. Mungo's for the healing?, the mark has darkened significantly. As Harry gets stronger, so does Voldemort, wherever he is.

I couldn't stand what I did to that poor, poor child. But I knew it was necessary. Our society needed time to heal, to recover from the first blood war. Voldemort will come back if Harry lives, but no one can kill Harry except Voldemort. The Dursleys certainly did their level best to kill him. They couldn't.

The stronger Harry is, the stronger Voldemort is. He will return. It is only through the actions that I have already taken that he hasn't already returned. As you judge me, remember the war. Remember what it was like.

 **Madame Bones:**

To be clear: your justification is a prophecy. Did you have the department of mysteries confirm this prophecy or your interpretation of it?

 **Seat 02 – Chief Warlock's Seat – Albus Dumbledore.**

I did not. Events themselves fulfilled the prophecy's first part. Tom marked Harry as an equal. But in attempting to do so, he disembodied himself. The treatment of young Harry hasn't shown how he is also unable to die – at least until the two meet again.

 **Madame Bones:**

Were you planning, then, to address the issues raised today, then? Heal and train Mr. Potter for his eventual combat with You Know Who?

 **Seat 02 – Chief Warlock's Seat – Albus Dumbledore.**

I could not. If I were to make Harry stronger, so would Tom, then, be stronger. No, I needed to keep Harry weak and ignorant, only then would Tom be vulnerable. It was a mere waiting game. Tom would come back, weakened, and challenge Harry. He would, sadly defeat Harry. But then, Tom would be open to defeat. We could finally stop him.

 **Madame Bones:**

You mean you could stop him. You were hoping for a second Order of Merlin, perhaps?

 **Seat 02 – Chief Warlock's Seat – Albus Dumbledore.**

It would not necessarily have been I who would have been the one to send Tom unto his next adventure. In fact, there is no guarantee I will live that long. No, I was just hoping to render him weak, such that our auror forces would have a chance when they fought him.

 **Madame Bones:**

And under whose authority did you pursue this course of action? We have opened the Potter will based on the malfeasance presented in this case. You were never to have interacted at all with the estate. Regardless of your motives, you have broken several of our laws.

 **Seat 02 – Chief Warlock's Seat – Albus Dumbledore.**

It was necessary.

 **Madame Bones:**

(long pause)

No further questions.

(witness leaves stand)

(pause for house elves to deliver lunch and deliberations)

(continuation of inquiry. Summary of deliberations and statement of action)

 **Presider Tiberius Ogden:**

This case has divided our company in such a way that has not been seen since the war. Though many would like to be sympathetic to the intentions of our Chief Warlock, many others wonder just how one man would have the power to do such heinous acts – and how they would feel if it were their own house and their own heirs in his sight.

As Mr. Dumbledore did, indeed, break the stated, legally bound intentions of the parents of the minor, he is removed from all sphere of influence of the minor. Any moneys or properties removed from the vaults must be returned, with interest.

As Mr. Dumbledore has stated intentions for further harm to Mr. Potter, he is hereby forbidden to involve himself with anyone who has direct contact with the child.

For the breaking of the Misuse of Magic on Muggles statutes, which led directly to the death of at least two innocents, Mr. Dumbledore will spend a maximum of five years in Azkaban – low security wing.

We understand, Mr. Dumbledore, what you were trying to achieve. Please comfort yourself in knowing that the Ministry will do all we can to ensure a satisfying outcome to this prophecy, if indeed it exists. If it is not confirmed as a prophecy, we will then revisit the sentencing portion of this meeting – you will be moved to the maximum security wing of Azkaban for a period of no longer than 20 years.

The body is to be reminded that today's meeting was a closed meeting. All secrecy vows will be upheld by magic herself – if you attempt to inform anyone of the contents of this meeting in any way, you will lose your magic, and your heirs will lose their magic, as will their heirs. We protect our children, ladies and gentlemen.

I hereby remand Mr. Dumbledore into your custody, Madame Bones.

This meeting is now officially closed.

(The room unsealed and vacated.)

 **Epilogue, senior Unspeakable Croaker visiting Dumbledore in prison.**

"So it comes to this. Leader of the light. Abuser of a child. Now, a resident of Azkaban, no matter that it's the low security section and it's only for a few years. Your shine is gone, your power is broken. But I think you need some home truths spelled out to you, as your arrogance has been blinding you for years.

"You are undoubtedly brilliant, but you are not omniscient. You are unquestionably powerful, but you are not omnipotent. We studied that scar of Mr. Potter's. It's a horcrux. But you knew that, didn't you? We noted, in his memories, that when he was in Quirrel's presence – that man who has certainly had a radical and quite suspicious personality shift in the last six months – the scar became painful. In short, Quirrel was almost certainly being possessed by Voldemort. But again, you knew that, also. Your bait worked, but your tests wouldn't have. Mr. Potter was broken in the torture chamber you sent him to. He never would have danced to your tune.

"At any rate, Quirrelmort is no longer a problem. We drugged him with a soul-binding draught. We stunned him so that Voldemort couldn't kill the host, thus freeing himself to find another. Then, after confirming possession and the signature of Voldemort, we threw the body through the veil."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He wanted to protest at the killing of Quirrel, and they knew it. But he had no room to protest, not after he'd been caught in his actions toward Harry. They knew that, too.

Instead, he whispered. "There are others."

"Possibly. Probably. But it doesn't give YOU the right to condemn a child to torture. The sentencing committee may have been lenient, as none of them were the one you sacrificed. It's funny how people like you are so willing to sacrifice someone else for a cause. But what do you sacrifice? Well, old man, you're going to sacrifice now. It's not enough, but it's a start.

"We're splitting your estate. The money is going to the Pennyfeather family. The books and magical artifacts are going to Mr. Potter, including the penseive. We've gone through the memories. We've got lines on at least two more of the pieces. When we get them all, and only the one in Mr. Potter's head is left, the world will be safe. If it hasn't possessed him yet, in all that you've put him through, it never will. You know it. I know it."

"Your influence is done. Your positions are gone, and you'll not be getting them back. Potter knows the truth, as do enough others. Console yourself as you can, Albus. No one will have a shoulder for you, even when you get out of this pit."

Croaker turned and walked away, leaving a sad and broken old man behind him.

~~~this is a scene break~~~

Over the following weeks, the unspeakables did a search of Hogwarts and, utilizing the elves, found the tiara within days. It showed the piece of soul they were looking for, and they killed it with fiendfyre. They searched the Riddle Mansion and Gaunt home and found another, killing that one, also. They found the cave, based on the clues Dumbledore had put together. After clearing out the inferii, they found the locket and found it was a fake. Tracking through the deatheaters lists, they found a rumor that Regulus Black had defected. They searched the Black family estate with the complete cooperation of Sirius Black and, after dealing with a deranged elf, found the locket. That was also destroyed.

Bellatrix Lestrange, being more than slightly mad, giggled and sing-songily declared they'd never find all her masters treasures. Sirius put it together that Bella must have one of them, had a guard contact the unspeakables who searched the Lestrange estate, found, and destroyed the Hufflepuff cup. They also figured out that a death eater would not help them, and they put together the true story of what happened to Sirius Black. They freed him surreptitiously and he moved to Belgium under a disguise until they could clear his name (which, eventually, they did.)

The unspeakables were certain that, in the six months since Dumbledore had been sent down, they'd found all of the founders items, and they'd destroyed the horcruxes. They were wrong, but it mattered little. Lucius Malfoy, always with an ear to the ground, assumed it would be a matter of time before he was searched. He destroyed all of the hidden-room cache on an unmonitored, offshore island. He used fiendfyre and was shocked when something in the cache screamed in a death agony. He couldn't know he'd killed the last free-floating piece of his master.

Harry Potter got his voice back, got his life back, and became a healer and a child advocate. He continued to be an artist and he lived a good, long life. He married, had children and grandchildren. His ever-present scar never truly troubled him (though his happiness was constant poison to that soul shard), and when he passed of old age, Voldemort's soul was reunited to be tortured in the fires of hell for eternity.

(fin)


End file.
